


Lips Like 8lue8erry Popsicle

by bakedpotatocat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Game, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Nepeta / Feferi, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pining, Punk Rock, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatocat/pseuds/bakedpotatocat
Summary: It was the kind of kiss you shared when one of you was pre-law and the other was a dropout punk rocker in a pirate outfit and you were sitting on the curb of a decaying strip mall.





	Lips Like 8lue8erry Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDeadDude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadDude/gifts).

Terezi snuck into the back of the crowd at the packed show, the venue tucked away in part of a converted strip mall. Despite the low din of scattered, unfamiliar voices, Terezi could pick Vriska out, going over last-minute preparations in what sounded suspiciously like the swish of her old LARP outfit. Crammed next to her were Aradia, Jade, and Feferi, all in various degrees of pirate gear. If Terezi had to guess, Feferi was the most dressed up and simultaneously the least dressed like a pirate.

“Alright, ladies and enbies, this one’s a new track, but the chorus is pretty easy. If you pick it up, be sure to sing along. This one’s about dating a bad bitch that’s too smart and good for you.”

Dave, who had pulled a few strings in the local DJ scene to get them to play, yells. “What about us gentlemen in the house?”

“Fuck off!” A resounding cheer amidst laughter goes up. “ _ Marquise and the Pir8 Crew _ are for the sapphics only. Track’s called  _ Little Miss Perfect _ .”

Jade starts a few simple, slow cords on her bass as Vriska starts singing sultrily, punctuated by a few kick hits from Aradia’s drum set.

_ little miss perfect _

_ why do we hang out _

_ little miss perfect _

_ why do you always pout _

_ when you don’t get your way _

_ when you don’t have your say _

_ why oh why _

_ oh why oh why _

_ did god make me so gay _

Typical Vriska, always complaining about the other people in her life. Terezi wondered why she had only heard about this show through Aradia. She and Vriska were still close, after all, even after Vriska dropped out of school. The bass kicked in fully as the music shifted into gear, building with Feferi’s lead guitar riff.

_ cause my heart flutters _

_ and the butterflies churn _

_ when little ms perfect makes a face at me _

_ when we were planning crimes _

_ when we were doing time _

_ that was all i could see _

_ when we were planning crimes _

_ when we were doing time _

_ that was all i could see _

Damn, this shit slapped. Maybe Terezi should have given the band a bit more of a chance when Vriska had originally told her. She didn’t recognize the voices of most of the people here, but she could tell they were all feeling it, with Nepeta (judging by the fangirl screams and the specific cologne she wore) thrashing in the front row. Last Terezi had heard, she and Feferi were dating, but Aradia was also involved somehow...? God, she needed to keep better track of her friends. Pre-law ate up too much of her time. The music slowed momentarily –

_ little miss perfect _

_ and her big fucking brain _

_ why oh why _

_ oh why oh why _

_ do you cause me such pain _

– and then immediately kicked back into gear. Terezi was no music aficionado, although it was the easiest art form (aside from cooking) for her to enjoy, but something about the lyrics scratched at the back of her mind. Why didn’t Vriska invite her?

_ i ask her _

_ hey _

_ do you wanna hang out _

_ plan shoplifting sprees _

_ or tie dye some tees _

_ just you-u and me _

_ and when she goes and says _

_ oh yes! _

_ i think my heart could burst right in two _

_ cause my heart flutters _

_ and the butterflies churn _

_ when little ms perfect makes a face at me _

_ when we were planning crimes _

_ when we were doing time _

_ she was all i could see _

Terezi couldn’t put her finger on what about this song felt so…  _ famili8r.  _ I mean, parts of it had a similar cadence to the  _ What’s New Scooby Doo  _ theme song, but that wasn’t what was sniffing at her psyche like a bloodhound on a trail. Okay, Terezi, you’re overthinking it. Just enjoy the concert and be happy for your friends. Its not as complicated as you think it is.

_ little miss perfect _

_ doesn’t have her goody two shoes on any more _

_ and while i might feel bad _

_ im secretly glad _

_ cause i want her _

_ while i might feel bad _

_ im secretly glad _

_ cause i want her _

_ while i might feel bad _

_ im secretly glad _

_ cause i want her _

The small yet intimate crowd roared as Feferi stepped forward (Terezi could smell her characteristic perfume, somehow both herbal and like a clean sea breeze) and started shredding on her guitar, giving their pirate captain a moment to catch her breath. Terezi slunk back further into the jumping crowd. She had the distinct feeling - although the why hadn’t lined up yet, the same way a hunch stuck in her mind in the practice courtroom – that she wasn’t supposed to be seeing this, as great a show as it was. Nepeta screamed from the front row “YES BITCH THAT’S MY FURCKING GIRLFRIENDS”. Feferi drove home one final note as Aradia slammed the drums in a Phil Collins-inspired pattern, and Vriska, breath restored, came back in strong with Jade’s bass keeping the steady rhythm she needed.

_ don’t know what your friends will think _

_ cause im a criminal queer _

_ they might make a big stink _

_ cause i only belong here _

_ im not like her _

_ with her fancy school _

_ and all its rules _

_ the only time i hear debate is in a courtroom _

Oh fuck.

_ she belongs at school _

This entire love song

_ with all its rules _

with all its pining and secret admissions of guilt

_ im not like her _

was about her.

No wonder Aradia, that sneak, had invited her and Vriska hadn’t.

_ well if once upon a time that little miss perfect did _

_ now that i’m with her _

_ she doesn’t anymore _

_ shes one of the cool kids _

The final chorus built to a dramatic crescendo as the crowd screamed along and Terezi’s pulse kicked into overdrive, panicking; she wasn’t meant to be here.

_ now that i’m with her _

_ she doesn’t anymore _

_ shes one of the cool kids _

This was a secret Vriska had wanted to keep, and she needed to leave before Vriska found out she knew. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Terezi quickly pushed her way to the back exit doors, trying to escape back into the refreshing cold distance of the outside world; the heat and intimacy of this concert was too much.

_ now that im with her _

_ she doesn’t anymore _

_ shes one of the cool kids _

She felt Vriska’s confused gaze piercing the back of her head as the music came to a climatic halt and the heavy door slammed shut behind her.

Time passed.

Terezi sat out on the curb for reasons she didn’t understand. It seemed like her choices were to either run away properly or go back in, but neither of those seemed possible (or the right move)? She wasn’t used to this much emotion clouding her foresight. She prided herself on her ability to be rational and detached, but Vriska had always made things… complicated. Feelings stirring in her gut that never did around anyone else. Criminality, morality, outcome, they all fell to the wayside when she and Vriska were hanging out. It was always what felt right. Going back in now certainly didn’t feel right, but neither did going home and studying. Cars meandered by like passing ships in the night, the brisk air chilling her with every pass as the minutes clicked by. Occasionally, Terezi could hear specks of the ongoing set, songs by Serket that she had heard before. She couldn’t help but wonder how many of the lyrics were inspired by her and Vriska’s complicated past.

Time passed.

The set ended, and people flooded out for fresh air and a smoke break while the next band set up.

Aradia’s distinctive voice whispered something in response to Vriska’s frustrated tone, but there was too much background chatter for Terezi to tell what. The mingling of seawater smell and musky cologne meant Feferi and Nepeta were making out backstage. At least someone was happy.

Vriska’s boots clicked up behind her with a sigh. Terezi did her level best to keep her heart from beating out of control as the make-believe pirate queen settled, stooped onto the curb, next to her.

Neither spoke for a solid moment. A heated under-breath discussion ensued in the background as the onstage band called out for the start of their set and Dave dragged Aradia back inside, away from seeing how her attempts at matchmaker would play out. The world fell once more into a midnight city silence, as close as it could get, and Terezi became painfully aware of how desperately Vriska was trying to play it cool, heart surging and sweat working overtime.

VRISKA: So.  
TEREZI: SO.  
VRISKA: Did you, uh, like the performance?  
TEREZI: 1T W4S 4UD1TOR1LY PL34S1NG.  
VRISKA: That’s good to hear.  
VRISKA: Are we going to talk a8out this?  
TEREZI: T4LK 4BOUT WH4T 3X4CTLY?  
VRISKA: What, are you going to make me say it?  
TEREZI: …  
VRISKA: Fine.  
VRISKA: I wrote a song a8out you.  
TEREZI: NOT JUST 4NY SONG  
VRISKA: I wrote a LOVE SONG a8out you.  
VRISKA: Is that what you wanted to hear?  
VRISKA: I’m sorry if I made you uncomforta8le.  
VRISKA: sigh  
VRISKA: Even if you don’t like me like that……..  
VRISKA: I still want to 8e friends, Terezi.  
TEREZI: …  
VRISKA: WH8T DO YOU WANT FROM ME?  
VRISKA: just  
VRISKA: please.  
VRISKA: say something.  
TEREZI: WH4T 4M 1 SUPPOS3D TO S4Y?  
TEREZI: MY B3ST FR13ND IS 4PP4P3R3NTLY 1N LOV3 WITH M3.  
TEREZI: 4ND 1 ONLY H34RD 4BOUT TH1S B3C4US3 4R4D1A 1S A M3DDL1NG B1TCH  
TEREZI: WH4T 4M 1 SUPPOS3D TO TH1NK?  
TEREZI: HOW 4M 1 SUPPOS3D TO F33L?  
TEREZI: 1 DONT KNOW, VR1SKA  
VRISKA: are you  
VRISKA: mad at me?  
TEREZI: Y3S  
TEREZI: 4ND NO  
VRISKA: are you  
VRISKA: happy?  
VRISKA: with me?  
TEREZI: NO  
TEREZI: 4ND Y3S  
VRISKA: …  
VRISKA: what do you want to do  
TEREZI: 1 W4NT TO H1T YOU  
TEREZI: 4ND CRY  
TEREZI: 4ND M4YBE K1SS YOU  
VRISKA: Well, feel free to do any combin8tion.  
VRISKA: I probably deserve it.  
TEREZI: …  
VRISKA: …  
TEREZI: WHY D1DNT YOU JUST T3LL M3?  
VRISKA: What was I supposed to say?  
VRISKA: I’ve 8een trying to work up the nerve 8ut I didn’t even realize what those feelings *were* until halfway through writing that song.  
VRISKA: This is the first time we’ve performed it.  
VRISKA: I thought if I could have the courage to sing a8out you in front of strangers  
VRISKA: (and Dave and Nepeta, I guess)  
VRISKA: that I could have the courage to tell you.  
VRISKA: That 8itch Aradia rushing things.  
TEREZI: 1S 1T R34LLY RUSH3D 1F W3VE B33N D4NC1NG 4ROUND 34CH OTH3R S1NCE M1DDLE SCHOOL?  
VRISKA: I guess not.  
VRISKA: May8e Aradia got sick of waiting for us to get our shit together.  
TEREZI: TOOK YOU LONG 3NOUGH TO STOP P1N1NG 4FT3R K4N4Y4.  
VRISKA: Took you long enough to stop trying to date gross boys.  
TEREZI: OBJ3CT1ON!  
TEREZI: NOT 4LL OF US G3T OV3R COMPHET 4S F4ST 4S YOU.  
TEREZI: WH4T, YOU D4T3D T4VROS FOR THR33 D4YS 4ND TH3N W3R3 OV3R 1T?  
VRISKA: yeah hahahaha  
VRISKA: So, where do we go now?  
TEREZI: 1V3 GOT 4 F3W 1D34S >;]  
VRISKA: Well do share :::;)  
TEREZI: W3 C4N ST4RT W1TH TH1S

Terezi leaned over, turned to face Vriska, who smelled like tense muscles and who felt like standing on a knife edge and who sounded like words caught in your throat. She anticipated the taste of the cobalt blue lipstick she knew Vriska always wore and leaned forward for the kill.

It wasn’t the kind of showstopping dramatic kiss she expected, especially from Vriska. It wasn’t the kind of kiss you have beneath an exploding volcano, or the kind of kiss that you have glowing in the dark after a date on a long set of steps, leaning your partner into a dip. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that made people stop and look and go ‘damn’, or the kind of kiss that set off fireworks in a ridiculous display. It wasn’t the kiss of the tragedy of star-crossed lovers or of hungry wolves in the night, searching for something in the chill. It was a kiss like sunsets, like waves on a beach, gentle and long and loving, a kiss like a fireplace on a cold winter night, crackling warmth that settles into your soul and heats you from the inside. It was the kind of kiss that released full-grown butterflies from their enclosure back into the wild, a kiss that settled you into a home you never realized was there. It was the kind of kiss that caught you gently when you fell and steadied your spirit, a kiss that told you there were people that loved you and they were close by. It was a kiss like an artisan, content to take their time and craft something with love. It was a kiss that made you realize what you thought was missing was right in front of you all along.

It was the kind of kiss you shared when one of you was pre-law and the other was a dropout punk rocker in a pirate outfit and you were sitting on the curb of a decaying strip mall.

Her lips tasted like 8lue8erry popsicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for bluemoonhound's beta work! This was a great challenge as my first time writing Terezi's POV. We fucking love us some dum8ass les8ians, don't we, folks.


End file.
